Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a wafer storage apparatus and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a wafer storage apparatus including a gas charging portion and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus using the apparatus.
Semiconductor devices may be manufactured by various manufacturing processes, such as a thin film forming process, a photo process, an etching process, etc. A wafer storage apparatus in which wafers are stacked may be used during a semiconductor manufacturing process. The wafer storage apparatus is used to prevent wafer contamination due to a gas or moisture, which is generated after a process is performed, remaining in the wafer during the manufacturing process.